Abandoned
by roseflorintine
Summary: It's Midwinter, but one family drowns in sorrow. My first songfic, please R&R.


AN: This is a sort of angsty oneshot/songfic. Featuring "Things Are Gonna Get Better" by David Archuleta.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot line and jerk Numair.

Midwinter was upon the land. People bustled around, merrily calling out greetings. Children ran, rosy-cheeked, down the street, flinging snowballs with surprising accuracy. But three people weren't happy. Rikash and Sarra curled up against Daine in a vast bed, tear tracks down their tiny faces. "Mama, why doesn't Daddy love us anymore?" Sarra asked, voice small and pitiful. Hearing this, Rikash started sobbing quietly.

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_Hmmmmm_

_Everybody's got a time in their life_

_When everything hurts and nothing's right_

_But you gotta walk on_

_Yeah, you gotta walk on_

Daine's face was also tear streaked, and her voice was a quiet shred of pain and loss. "Sarra, Rikash, somewhere deep inside Daddy, there's a part of him that still cares. We have to remember that."

"But he never comes home anymore!" Sarra sobbed, hugging her Ma's torso tightly. "It's Midwinter's Eve and he's in his study, working on his stupid projects."

"He didn't even remember it was Midwinter until I reminded him." Rikash chimed in sadly. Kitten chirped in agreement, her dusty blue scales fading to gray.

_Everybody's got a piece of their heart_

_That's been stepped on and torn apart_

_But you gotta be strong_

_Yeah, you gotta walk on_

Daine's eyes watered, thinking about the old Numair. He had been so loving, and so caring. Her children adored their Da. But his projects had meant too much to him. He had chosen work above family, and it was taking a toll on them. "I miss your old father too." She whispered to both of them. "But we have to be strong and walk on. I believe in you enough for me and your Da."

'_Cause I know it's hard to have the strength_

_And sometimes you can't get through the day_

_But things just float on by like a river in the night_

"Will it get better Mama?" Rikash asked hopefully.

Daine closed her eyes for a long moment, breathing deeply. "Yes, it will, sweet. I promise."

_But I know things are gonna get better_

_And I know things are gonna be fine_

_And I know life is gonna get better_

_Standing here together_

_Yeah, we're gonna be fine_

"Can we talk about him for a second?" Rikash asked in a forlorn voice.

"Of course." Daine said firmly.

"I just can't believe Daddy isn't here anymore. He promised he would always be here." Sarra said, stifling a sob. In her mind's eye, she remembered how her father had been when she was younger. He had been full of love and laughter, always conjuring sparkly blue butterflies just for her.

_Everybody's got that one regret_

_No matter how they try, they can't forget_

_But you gotta move on_

_Yeah, you gotta move on_

_Everybody's got someone they've lost_

_And they can't believe they're really gone_

_But you gotta live on_

_Yeah, you gotta live on_

"We'll have to keep on going on our own." Daine told them. "I miss Daddy too, but sometimes, people are just gone. We have to move on."

"Daddy's really dead isn't he?" Rikash asked in a small voice. "I mean, like the old him."

Sarra said, "He's dead. The daddy we knew so long ago is gone, right Mommy?"

"Yes," Daine said, choking the words out. Then she touched their little chests. "But he lives on right in your heart. You know what a wonderful person your Daddy once was. Things may have gone wrong, but you still know that he used to adore you. Cherish those memories."

'_Cause I know it's hard to have the strength_

_And sometimes all you feel is pain_

_But time keeps floating by on that river in the night_

_But I know things are gonna get better_

_I know things are gonna be fine_

_And I know life is gonna get better_

_Standing here together_

_Yeah, we're gonna be fine_

For a moment, they just sat there, hugging. Both children took comfort in their mother's reassuring warmth. They remembered the long piggy-back rides their daddy always gave them, how high up it had seemed. They remembered how he had made them a swing in the apple blossom tree by the stables. The old Daddy they knew had always been there for them, offering whatever he had. It ached, knowing how precious a role he had once played in their life and decisions, but it was an ache they would forever treasure.

_And I've been shown hope_

_I see it in your eyes_

_So take me and touch me_

'_Cause with a little bit of love_

_We can win the fight_

_With a little bit of love_

_We can see the light_

_With a little bit of love_

_It'll be all right_

"Now let's tell happy Midwinter to your old Daddy." Daine said voice sorrowful. She brought out a small portrait that had been made before he had changed. He stared at them, grinning happily, hair mussed and work robe torn in a half dozen places.

"Happy Midwinter Daddy." They chorused, voices soft.

Daine then looked at it, seeing the face of the Numair she had given her heart to. This didn't belong on the wall anymore. It was a lost time, and it should be kept somewhere secluded. She hesitated, and then tucked it in a drawer in her nightstand. Before she put it in, she kissed the smiling face's forehead. "I'll miss you forever Numair." Then the drawer shut, sealing in it the secret of what once had been.

_I know things are gonna get better_

_And I know things are gonna be fine_

_And I know life is gonna get better_

_Standing here together_

_Yeah, we're gonna be fine_

"Come on, let's get dressed for the Royal Banquet." She said sadly.

They followed her out, even Kitten, walking resolutely. Somewhere in his study, Numair was working on a project. Behind a stack of books lay a small letter, scrawled out clumsily. _Happy Midwinter Daddy. Love, Sarra, Rikash, and Kitten._

_Walk, walk, walk on by_

_Keep, keep, keep walking on_

_Keep, keep, keep walking on_


End file.
